


Misconception

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Eventual Wincest, Gen, M/M, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wonders why he and Sam have been so often mistaken for a gay couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconception

Dean had often wondered at the number of times they'd been mistaken for a gay couple.  
The first time it happened, when he and Sam were checking out an Indian curse on the land where a gated housing estate was being built, it had come as a proverbial shock to Dean; and even Sam had been taken aback by the builder's unexpected assumption that they were an item.

But while Dean had continued to feel ill at ease, Sam had eventually come to look on it as an amusing way to bait his big brother.

 

The second time it happened, and from the mouth of a kid too, Dean had felt really uncomfortable.  
He'd presented himself at the motel desk, checking in, while Sam gathered up their stuff from the Impala.  
He didn't even have his sibling by his side this time, though the kid gave Sam a knowing glance through the reception's window; so why would he, Dean Winchester, king of the one-night stands with hot chicks, straight as they come, be giving out such strong gay vibes?

He couldn't even shoulder the blame onto Sam.  
Nothing about his brother gave him reason to think it might be Sam's fault. His kid brother had kept up an on-going loving relationship with the beautiful Jess for months, an experience Dean had never lived, apart from the sad interlude of a few weeks with Cassie.

 

The same thing occurred when they checked into a creepy haunted hotel to gank a supposed ghost, though he had to admit the interlude with Sam and the doll collection had been epic!  


But just as Dean's irritation and bitchiness continued to rise for this slur on his sexuality, (not overlooking the fact that his supposed partner was his baby brother, yeesh!), Sam became ever more entertained by it, getting to the stage where he no longer paid any attention, brushing it off as one of the various reactions onlookers had at seeing them together.

 

Naturally Dean wasn't aware of the vibes he and Sam DID give off, and that was of two men who loved each other profoundly.  
The silent glances they exchanged, the way they stood invariably close eliminating any personal space, the familiarity with each other, were tells that got picked up consciously or sub-consciously by the people they came in contact with.

Though the love they shared was hardly ever expressed in words, it was evinced in every other way possible, from being unable to let each other out of their sight too long for fear of not finding him again, to their willingness to sacrifice themselves selflessly for the other. Sacrifices which ranged from stepping up to intercept a claw or a bullet, to the extreme ratio of dying themselves to keep their sibling alive.

Ironically, the way they were often perceived, as a gay couple, was the only form of love they didn't profess for each other.  
They were brothers, with undertones of mother and child, Dean having practically raised his baby brother single-handed due to their father's many absences; so partaking in physical love other than the variety of touchy-feely caresses and hugs they exchanged, wasn't contemplated.

Yet, as the years passed and the brothers lost relatives and friends, becoming more isolated and insular, they turned further towards each other for comfort, until the day all taboos fell, and to the list of the ways Sam loved Dean, and Dean loved Sam, sex was added.

 

After the first time they made love on Sam's bed in the bunker, touching heights of arousal and ecstasy in each other's arms they'd felt with no other, they finally completed the 'full house' of Winchester brother-love.  
:

With his baby brother snuggled up in contented abandon in his arms, Dean thought back amused to all the times they'd been mistaken for a couple.  
He chuckled as he buried his face in Sam's hair, the scent of the herbal shampoo his baby brother used titillating his nostrils. “Remember all the times they took us for a gay couple, Sammy?”  
“Mm,” Sam muttered.

“Gotta give them kudos for knowing more about us than we did ourselves.”

Sam lifted his head and laid a loving kiss on Dean's lips.”You always were the slow one, dude!”  
“Excuse me college boy, but I don't remember you campaigning for blow jobs with your big brother,” Dean commented piqued.

Sam burrowed into him. “That's for me to know and for you to find out,” he teased, before Dean growled and was on him.  
:  
The end


End file.
